La Bella Máfia
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: No mundo da Mafia pequenos casos podem ligar grandes destinos. Deixe o mundo te levar, não pare pra pedir 'Qual è la prossima fermata'


**La Bella Máfia**

_Capítulo 1- Il caffé solubile_

Era uma tarde chuvosa na grande Nova York. Não que aquilo a incomodasse... Pelo contrário, chuva a passava uma certa calmaria, a fazia esquecer um pouco de toda a agitação que era sua vida diariamente.

Sentada em uma mesa de uma cafeteria qualquer, a garota de cabelos azuis observava cada pingo da chuva incessante que caía do céu nublado. Seus belos olhos violeta por vezes se estreitavam para o rapaz que a acompanhava, quando este fazia algum comentário idiota, ou a fazia alguma pergunta boba, que preferia ignorar.

Afinal, se fosse prestar atenção em todas as besteiras que Kuwabara dizia, com certeza teria que ser internada ás pressas. Por mais que mandasse ele calar a boca, parecia não adiantar, porque ele sempre continuava... Ás vezes tinha que parar e respirar fundo, para não fuzilá-lo ali. Procurava sempre se lembrar do que seu pai a dizia:

"_Você tem que confiar no seu guarda-costas..."_ com uma cara impassível, para em seguida, desfazer-se em uma cara ainda mais séria, insinuando que a garota não pouparia esforços para cometer algum assassinato _"E mantê-lo vivo o maior período de tempo possível."_

Se bem que na frase não constava nada que a _impedisse_ de matá-lo... Arranjaria outro guarda-costas e tudo estaria resolvido. Mas se matasse o maldito Kuwabara ouviria poucas e boas, e sabia disso. Melhor deixá-lo vivo e continuar o ignorando... Ou pelo menos tentando ignorar.

Quando se nasce na Máfia, não resta muita escolha. E Botan era uma filha legítima dela... Não que não gostasse, pelo contrário, honrava seu sobrenome mais do que qualquer outro membro da família.

Quem a via, jamais seria capaz de imaginar que era uma grande mafiosa. Melhor assim... Quanto mais discreto quando se vive no mundo na Máfia, melhor. Na verdade, não exatamente melhor... Isto apenas traria mais benefícios, mas para alguns pouco importava chamar a atenção ou não.

A única coisa que não gostava eram os trabalhos para os quais ficava encarregada. Normalmente tinha que negociar com assassinos, ameaçar aqueles que quebravam a lei do silêncio, enganar o governo... Trabalhos que para ela eram idiotas demais.

Nade de armas, nada de assassinatos, nada de participar de confrontos... Esses trabalhos eram normalmente dados aos homens, ou ás outras mulheres, mas nunca para ela.

"-Malditos homens... Sempre ficam com a melhor parte."–sussurrou Botan sem desviar os olhos da imensidão cinza do céu.

"-Disse algo, querida Botan?"–perguntou Kuwabara a observando curioso, e a garota pode constatar que ele estava narrando algum fato antes dela pensar alto demais.

"-Não disse nada."–respondeu ela voltando seus olhos para uma xícara de capuccino que uma garçonete acabara de deixar sobre a mesa "–Você que pediu isso?"

"-Claro, pensei que fosse gostar, afinal, nada melhor que um capuccino em dias como esse..."–comentou Kuwabara sorrindo para ela.

"-Pois pensou errado."–respondeu secamente, afastando a xícara mais para o centro da mesa.

"-Pensei que..."

"-Já disse que pensou errado. Aliás, é melhor parar de pensar um pouco Kuwabara, antes que acabe fundindo alguma coisa dentro dessa sua cabeça... E certamente serei a culpada por tal incidente. Portanto, pare de pensar e mantenha-se calado."–era incrível como Botan conseguia manter o tom de voz calmo e doce em suas palavras. Por mais que elas afetassem os outros... Eram sempre pronunciadas calmamente.

Como sempre ele não respondeu. Seria melhor ela começar a se controlar, nos últimos dias andava irritada demais. Kuwabara virou-se emburrado para o lado e ajeitou-se na cadeira, mas Botan pouco ligou para ele... Voltou a suspirar e a observar a chuva. A garota teve sua concentração interrompida pela irritante música do noticiário urgente da televisão, desviou seu olhar para o aparelho, e pode ver que quase todos na cafeteria fizeram o mesmo.

"_-Acaba de ser assassinado mais um importante membro da política do país: O senador Toguro Parkson foi encontrado morto há pouco pela polícia de Nova York com cerca de sete tiros espalhados em pontos característicos do corpo. A polícia acredita que foi mais uma vítima da Máfia que vem crescendo á cada dia nesta cidade. Acredita-se também, que a Máfia tenha liga..."_–ninguém no local pode terminar de escutar á notícia, Botan havia se levantado e desligado a Tv, para em seguida voltar a sentar-se na mesma mesa em que se encontrava antes.

Alguns lançaram olhares indignados para ela, que fingiu não notar, pegando o capuccino que havia recusado minutos antes e tomando um pouco.

"-Resolveu mudar de idéia?"–perguntou Kuwabara divertido.

"-Digamos que fizeram com Toguro o que eu gostaria de fazer com você. E isto me deu sede... Já que não posso saciar minha sede de ter o _seu_ sangue, me contento com o _seu_ café mesmo."–respondeu a garota sorrindo, voltando os olhos para o céu, onde alguns raios de Sol já apareciam por entre as inúmeras nuvens. Realmente sua TPM estava horrível, tinha que admitir...

"-Porque ainda estamos aqui?"–perguntou ele desviando o assunto. "–Você disse que só ia esperar até sair no noticiário..."

"-Mudei de idéia."–respondeu ela estreitando os olhos para um homem que acabara de ligar a Tv novamente.

"_-A cidade de Nova York está tomada pelos negócios ilícitos..."_–novamente o aparelho foi desligado por ela.

O homem que havia ligado levantou-se e fez menção de se dirigir á ela, mas Kuwabara parou ao lado de Botan com os braços cruzados. O rapaz podia ser um idiota completo, mas certamente não era assim tão fraco.

"-Depois que eu tiver ido embora, você pode assistir o que quiser..."–falou a garota colocando uma nota de cem dólares sobre a mesa e saindo dali calmamente, sendo seguida de perto pelo seu guarda-costas.

O homem ainda teve tempo suficiente de gritar algo que a garota preferiu não entender... Kuwabara estava prestes a voltar quando ela o segurou pela camisa e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"-Não queremos que ele te mate, não é mesmo Kuwabara?"–perguntou ela o encarando divertida, quando este ficou emburrado pelo comentário. Sabia que ele mataria o homem rapidamente, mas não podia perder a chance de provocá-lo. _"Kuwabara é um bom amigo." _Pensou, voltando a andar.

Queria matá-lo, está certo... Mas se matasse, onde encontraria um guarda costas idiota o suficiente para fazê-la rir da desgraça alheia! Certamente Kuwabara era um exemplar único.

"-Aonde vamos agora senhorita Botan?"–perguntou ele passando a caminhar ao lado dela.

"-Para minha casa obviamente... Não se faça de idiota, sabe muito bem que toda vez que algum senador é assassinado por causa da lei do silêncio, é realizada uma reunião."

Kuwabara deu um tapa mal calculado na própria cabeça, passando a massagear o local em seguida. Botan apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, entrando em seguida na limusine preta que a aguardava já á alguns minutos, ato seguido pelo rapaz um tempo depois.

A garota olhou para os lados da limusine, e seus olhos pararam no tapete do carro. Ela sabia bem que ali estava o fundo falso, afinal, era seu carro e o conhecia melhor que ninguém. Fez um sinal para Kuwabara, que afastou o tapete e ergueu uma espécie de porta, revelando algumas belas armas.

"-Me alcance a Colt 1911."–pediu a garota estendendo a mão á espera da arma.

"-Mas senhorita, você sabe que seu pai não gosta que use as armas e..."

"-Me alcance logo."–repetiu a garota "–Quem disse pra você que vou usar? Já ouviu falar na palavra 'precaução', ou seu dicionário só vai até a letra 'O'?"–o rapaz não respondeu e entregou á arma para ela, que a guardou dentro do casaco que vestia.

Não fazia muito frio, apesar de ter chovido há pouco, e ela usava apenas um casaco leve, porém com alguns fundos falsos, como a maioria de seus casacos.

"-Acho que chegamos senhorita..."–falou ele descendo do carro e abrindo a porta para ela, que desceu em seguida olhando confusa para os lados.

"-O quê estamos fazendo aqui? Pensei ter dito para irmos para casa!"–falou ela observando a fachada da enorme fábrica de sorvetes.

"-Seu pai ligou avisando que o local da reunião foi mudado."–falou o motorista abrindo á porta da frente e saindo do carro.

"-Para cá?"–perguntou Botan desconfiada.

"-Não julgue os lugares pela aparência senhorita Botan... Vamos entrando, já somos esperados."

A garota passou á frente dos dois homens, e caminhou lentamente até a porta dos fundos, abrindo-a com cuidado. Não pode evitar de soltar um grito de exclamação, ao ver vários homens entrando e saindo de caminhões que deveriam estar sendo carregados com sorvete serem carregados com drogas.

Sorriu, aquilo era realmente inteligente. Seu motorista logo a alcançou, e a indicou para onde deveria se dirigir.

A garota passou por entre alguns caminhões e logo entrou em uma sala, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar apenas seu pai sentado á ponta de uma enorme mesa retangular. Ele piscou para ela ao avistá-la e fez um sinal para que se aproximasse e sentasse ao seu lado.

"-Seu irmão fez um bom trabalho com Toguro, não acha?"–perguntou ele ligando uma Tv localizada no canto da sala, passando pelos diversos noticiários que falavam sobre a mesma coisa.

Botan não respondeu. Continuou olhando para o pai, que apenas sorriu.

"-Ora, não fique assim. Touya é um homem, natural que fique com os trabalhos sanguinários."

"-Ele é mais novo que eu!"–bradou a garota visivelmente irritada, mas o homem á sua frente continuou com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

"-Você é minha princesa Botan. Não quero que suje suas mãos... Com sangue de traidores. Entenda minha querida, é para o seu bem."

"-Não é para o meu bem! Eu quero ficar com trabalhos melhores, meu pai... Porque não me deixa tentar? Garanto que consi..."–Botan não pôde terminar a frase, a porta da sala foi aberta escandalosamente, e por ela entrou seu irmão, sorridente.

"-Meu querido pai!"–falou o rapaz se aproximando dele na mesa e o abraçando, para em seguida se dirigir para Botan "–Irmãzinha! Veja só, você cresceu..."–comentou ele a abraçando também.

Chegava a ser uma cena engraçada, Touya era bem maior que Botan, tanto na altura quanto no porte físico. Apesar de ser dois anos mais velha que ele, parecia apenas uma garotinha perto de seu irmão.

"-Não seja idiota, sabe que não cresci nada."–respondeu ela o afastando, para em seguida voltar a sentar na cadeira.

"-E então meu pai, o que achou? Fiz um bom trabalho com Toguro, não fiz?"–perguntou ele sem tirar aquele sorriso vitorioso do rosto. Sorriso o qual, já estava irritando Botan profundamente.

"-Foi um ótimo trabalho, filho."

"-Não foi um bom trabalho."–cortou Botan secamente "–Considerando que você usou uma 27 Magnunseu trabalho foi péssimo. Esta arma possui oito balas, e você usou apenas sete... Aconteceu algum imprevisto e teve que sair correndo?"

"-Mas que coisa Botan! Você não deixa escapar uma!"–ele continuava sorrindo, e isso a irritava ainda mais "–Aconteceu um imprevisto sim. Ele estava acompanhado de mais alguns youkais, e tive que ir embora... Mas como sabe que usei esta arma?"

"-Porque ela está na sua cintura!"–respondeu a garota como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "–E porque, eles são youkais, e esta é uma das armas mais eficazes? São tantos motivos, não foi capaz de perceber nenhum? –acrescentou a garota sorrindo."

"-É por isso que eu te amo irmãzinha..."

"-Botan querida, poderia me deixar conversar com seu irmão um pouco? Vá para casa e nos espere lá, teremos um jantar esta noite... Escolha um bom vestido."–falou o homem sorrindo para ela como se fosse uma criança.

"-Porque não posso ficar e escutar?"

"-Porque se escutar o nome da próxima vítima tentará dar um jeito de fazer o serviço com as próprias mãos?"–perguntou Touya sorrindo, imitando o tom calmo e zombeteiro que a garota havia usado minutos antes com ele.

" -Porque só fico com os trabalhos mais inúteis!"–reclamou Botan empurrando sua cadeira para trás. Sempre conseguia controlar suas emoções, mas Touya e seu pai sempre davam um jeito de tirá-la do sério. Principalmente seu irmão. _"Garotinho petulante..."_

"-Seus trabalhos não são inúteis minha querida... Eu confiei á você o trabalho que deveria ser realizado por mim, deveria apreciar isto."

"-Deveria, mas não aprecio!"–bradou a garota saindo da sala e batendo a porta, caminhando rapidamente até a saída do local, onde Kuwabara e seu motorista estavam á sua espera. O rapaz fez menção de se dirigir até ela, que apenas ergueu a mão e falou para os dois.

"-Se um dos dois me seguir, morre!"–e continuou caminhando em direção á rua. Kuwabara e o outro homem se entreolharam por algum tempo, e o rapaz novamente ia seguí-la, mas o motorista o segurou.

"-Deixe-a sozinha Kuwabara. Ela sempre faz isso depois que discute com o pai... Melhor esperarmos ela em casa."

"-Tem certeza?"–perguntou o rapaz, e o homem fez que sim com a cabeça, para em seguida entrar no carro.

Kuwabara ficou se observando por mais alguns momentos. Ficava tão bonito naquele terno preto... Pelo menos era o que pensava. Vez ou outra retirava os óculos de lentes pretas do bolso, para fingir ser um agente da MIB. Botan sempre ria e acertava um soco em suas costas quando ele fazia uma dessas cenas.

"_Você vê filmes demais, Kuwabara."_ Era o que ela o dizia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Olá pessoas o/ **_

_**Eu nem termino um fic e começo outro, fazer o que... XD Mas esse fic já fiz faz um tempinho, e tava me enrolando pra postar porque ele é um... Presente! Sim, um presente...**_

_**Para a **Madam Spooky **que está de aniversário ;D Espero que tenha gostado amiga... **_

_**Se acharam que eu mereço um comentário, ficarei feliz em receber, pode acreditar XD E vou responde-lo, não deixo ninguém no vácuo não XD Vou parar de me bobear aqui...rs**_

_**Beijos o/**_


End file.
